


Marked

by Kelliemae87



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliemae87/pseuds/Kelliemae87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan and Alice have a great love together. That is until Alice "messes up".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

Alice Henderson and Ethan Collier love each other, or at least that's what they keep telling themselves. 

"It was a mistake. I'm so sorry."

"Baby please it'll never happen again." 

Those were the lies Ethan told Alice. He meant them and then he would lose it. Everytime it happened he cried. He didn't want to end up like his father, but surely it was happening. They would be great, watching movies and laughing when all the sudden Alice said something about a guy that Ethan didn't like. She would begin telling the story of how her car broke down and Sander, her male co-worker, rode her home. He never heard this story and suddenly he jumped up and flipped the coffee table. 

That was the first time it happened. Alice cried as an expensive tv was thrown across the room. She was terrified of her boyfriend of five months. Never once had she seen this side of Ethan, but straight away she knew she hated it. He ended up breaking all their plates and the tv she saved up two whole years for. Ethan apologized for three days straight until it happened again. This time it was different. This time it went far, too far. 

Alice bought the wrong milk. He exploded the container against the wall and he wasn't finished there. Ethan got in her face and marked her. His hand made contact with her tanned cheek. In an instant she lost all respect for her lover. A long sting was left, but the tears hurt the worst. Her little hands covered the spot as she ran to the bathroom. She slammed the door and locked it to keep him away. She thought that eventually he would just leave. She was dead wrong. 

"Alice please I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened." 

"Babe please I have ice."

Alice wanted ice for her deep pink cheek so she opened the door. Ethan gave her the ice and carried her to their bedroom. He laid her down carefully and played with her brunet locks all night. She remained in his arms as he cried. Ethan knew that he was on the road to being his father and it made him sick. For hours he cried and puked while Alice was at her college classes. He broke all the cups to try and forget but when she walked in he saw the mark he left. Now they had no plates or cups, and no tv. 

The night Ethan walked in too drunk to walk Alice refused to let him in. He pounded on the door and screamed as Alice locked herself in the bathroom. She balled her eyes out of terrific feelings. Just the other night they were laughing about his terrible cooking skills and now she's scared for her life. Eventually the police came and Ethan spent the night in jail. When he got home the next day he punched Alice in her right eye because she didn't visit him. The following night he threw a beer bottle at her, but missed. She locked herself in the bathroom until he passed out on the couch. 

That's when she planned it. She called it The Great Escape. Alice was leaving the man she loved. He was a danger to her and he is not the same man she lost her virginity to. While he was sleeping she tripped in the carpet and Ethan's ears picked it up. He staggered off the leather couch and to her. He pulled her by her hair to their bedroom where he made her sleep with him. When a tear fell he made her scream his name at the top of her lungs. She did and right after she thought she was going to die. The Ethan Collier she knew would never make her do that. He wouldn't force sex on her and make her do the things he demanded she do. While he slept she stood in the shower for an hour studying the marks he left on her body. There were bruises on her hips, her ankles, her wrists, her arms, and worst on her face. The ones on her hips were a reminder of how rough he was on her. He didn't slow down or ask if she was okay. 

Ethan promised he'd stop and begged for her forgiveness. Stupidly, she gave it to him. He lasted a week before throwing the remote at the back of her head when the Steelers lost. The lost four games in a row and Alice would always remember that month because it was the worst of her life. 

Eventually the marks got so bad that she needed a pound if makeup to cover it up. Her friends at school asked where they came from and she said she fell. They stopped believing eventually. Kat, Alice's closest girlfriend who is majoring in Life Studies, asked about these marks. Alice broke down right there in the library. Kat took her to her car where she told her everything. The beatings, the verbal abuse, the hurtful sex, drunken nights, and the bathroom lockdowns. She cried with her best friend because she wasn't even 21 and she was in an abusive relationship. 

Kat told her dear friend exactly what to do. Alice took mental notes and nodded at every word. Kat was telling Alice how to run away. 

***

Today was the day. Today Alice was going to pack up her things and never look back. Last night she took the last beating and had sex with Ethan for the last time. That was the first time she didn't cry afterwards. In the back of her mind she knew that this was the last time she was going to see him. 

So that particular morning Alice made breakfast in bed for her "lover". She made a pancake heart and a smiley face with strawberries, she remembered no blueberries from a previous event. As she carried it into the bedroom she quietly calmed for Ethan. He smiled sleepily and she smiled back. On her cheeks Ethan saw the bruise he caused from a week ago but he looked away. His beautiful girlfriend made him this delicious breakfast and he loved her for it. 

He ate it as he told her about his plans for the day. Ethan had to report to his construction job in an hour so after he ate most of his meal he went to the shower. Inside he hummed the lyrics to his favourite song. 

I want the world to know how beautiful you are. Captivated by the way you look tonight. The light is dancing in your eyes. 

After Ethan left he went straight to work where he helped build a school. As the finishing touches were being added he thought to himself. I can see myself with Alice having two boys to protect our little girl. She can name the boys but I want the girl. We are young, but I want to know my future. And she's it. 

Alice threw her things into her bag quickly. She threw in al her clothing and shoes. There was hardly any room for anything else. She found herself crying as she ran through the apartment stuffing memories into a bag. However she left a lot like the teddy bear, the necklace he bought her, the food they shared, and most importantly the memories. 

Just as Kat texted Alice that she was downstairs with her car she stopped before leaving. She dead stopped at the bathroom door. She saw a man yelling and hollering with a pounding fist. A young girl was inside sobbing. The poor girl was frightened and trying to drown the noise with music. That's when Alice knew that that girl was her and the guy was Ethan. It was strange because it didn't look like them, instead it was of who they became. That moment gave Alice all the bravery she needed to pick her chin up and stop crying. She walked out of the apartment with her head held high. 

When Ethan came home he expected dinner on the table and Alice smiling. He waited to hear sizzling and pots rattling, but it was dead quietly. He ran all through the house but she wasn't there. Alice was gone. There wasn't a note or anything. Her stuff was gone and so was his heart. Just like that the only thing good in his life was gone. She was too good for him and now he saw it. Ethan Collier was just like his father Ethan Collier. The only thing he tried at not becoming, he fell in. That night he cried and cried in the bathroom. He ran his fingers over every inch of the bathroom and saw what she was. 

That damned room was the first to go. Ethan took a match to the green curtains in the room. He watched as the flame grew, engulfing the entire room. The same voices that told him to hit Alice where telling him some thing else. His life is no longer worth living. He hit a woman, he is a woman beater. He belongs with the scum on the earth. He doesn't deserve to laugh or smile ever again. The person he loved the most hated him and he did too. Just before the room exploded he locked himself in there. He deserve to feel what Alice felt and more. 

*********************


End file.
